


Release Me From My Bands (With The Help Of Your Good Hands)

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: The New Year's Eve party at the Crandall mansion is in full swing, too bad a robbery is in place. AKA Bailey breaks Skye out of the Crandall mansion for New Years
Relationships: Skye Crandall/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act), Skye Crandall/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	Release Me From My Bands (With The Help Of Your Good Hands)

"To an even more profitable New Year."

That's how rich people said "Happy New Year." Skye could hear their laughter and chatter as the sound traveled through the Crandall mansion to her pink jail cell. Cheers and laughter mixed with 1920's style music echoed off the walls. A "Roaring 20s" themed party for the arrival of 2020. Her parents certainly thought themselves clever for the idea. Guests filled the mansion quickly, dressed in elaborate Great Gatsby style outfits shimmering in gold and crystal. Many had added sparkling masquerade masks or oversized hats for reasons Skye didn't really care to comprehend.

The silver lining was her parents’ demand that her and her brother stay out of sight, unless they dressed up in the parent approved outfits left hanging on each siblings' door and agreed to behave in the expected way her parents had outlined for them many times over the years. They had to be getting desperate, not having a kid to flash around or brag about. Their perfect family image seemed to fade quickly since Brian and Skye weren’t there at every gathering anymore. Ever since her outburst before Spotlite half a year ago, her parents had ensured both her and her brother were out of sight during networking events since neither could be trusted now. Most of her parents’ potential business partners and fellow rich folks had completely forgotten the event or passed it off as some teen drama.

At least Brian was having a good time. He had snatched a pricey bottle of wine before he had been ejected from the party downstairs. Between that and the executive's daughter he had coerced into spending the New Year with him. It was sure to be another incident much like with Lilith, but that was for her brother to deal with now that "both our children are dead to us" attitudes her parents had sported were starting to weaken as the lack of children to brag about became more and more obvious.

Maybe not completely dead, at least Brian was useful to them in that he hadn't called them out and embarrassed them in front of dozens of potential business partners. He would play along with them for only a few minutes at best. To pick up girls or to chat sports with a select view. Brian still got some enjoyment out of being the son to the Crandall family.

Skye on the other hand, was the only Crandall not getting any enjoyment out of the holiday. She found herself in a slight jam. Since she couldn't leave out the front door, her only means of escaping the pink horror that was her room was out the window. She only considered it for maybe fifteen minutes before she realized breaking her neck wasn't an option. The roof was too slippery from early rain and the house decor probably wasn't mounted sturdy enough for her to use as hand or foot holds.

Fifteen more minutes of grumbled cursing passed before Skye settled on the oversized soft bed and loaded up the entire season one of "It Lives" to pass the remaining hours left in the year.

She wondered what Bailey was up to as one of the flashback scenes played. The blonde had mentioned working the diner with her parents but not really how her family would be enjoying the holiday.

Skye grumbled after a few episodes, opting to turn out the lights when the horrific pink glow of her room got to be too much. The blood curdling screams of the main characters were somehow less ominous in bright pink lighting.

The darkness held a warmth in it's own embrace. It felt like something Skye could disappear in. No one could find her in a pitch black room lit only by the dim light of a computer accompanied only by Mr. Red.

Skye let out a breath as she crossed the room back to her bed. The darkness set her a little more at ease as she sat atop soft sheets and the too plush to support your head pillows. The clock flashed 11:40 in bright letters. It was far enough into the party where she knew her mother would be giddy on twenty plus year old merlot while her father started sipping on an imported scotch, her having been pushed to the back of their minds.

The idea used to bother her, but now she felt a calm in the idea that her parents could forget about her. She'd slipped away from their conscious as long as the alcohol in their system held them hostage. It filled her with a strange feeling of freedom, the most liberating feeling someone could feel while still being trapped.

The closer to midnight it gets the more excitable people downstairs seemed to get. Skye could hear the clatter of dress shoes as people glided across the floors at a fast tempo foxtrot.

Skye closed her eyes, trying to focus on the creepy music on her headphones. Her mind chases the calmness for a few moments before she's startled by the sound of her bedroom door swinging open and closed. Skye sat up suddenly, clicking onto her parent approved tab in panicked speed as she looked through the darkness.

Surprise didn't begin to explain the pure bewilderment she felt as she made out Bailey’s form across the room with her back to the door. A firm fitting black dress decorated with bright green sequins and gems sparkled almost invisibly in the low light. The sequins caught the dull light of the computer screen just enough for Skye to recognize the dress. One of Sydney's designs from the Fall production of _The Great Gatsby_.

Bailey's hair fell loose, expertly curled into loose playful spirals about her shoulders. The black mask on her face matched her dress as she smiled brightly before flicking on the lights, causing Skye to flinch at the brightness.

"Come on, I'm breaking you out!"

Skye felt like the level of excitement in Bailey's voice should have been more concerning. She watched her girlfriend drop her large purse on the bed as she shifted through it.

"How did you get in here?"

"I remembered which room was yours from the last time I was here. And I pretended that my dad was already inside with the nice man out front checking everyone in."

Skye's father hired a bouncer just for this party. He said it was for safety, but Skye knew it was so Brian's friends wouldn’t come trash the place like last time. Bailey lights up after a minute as she pulled a second costume from her purse. Skye recognized that one as well. A rich dark blue dress Bailey had worn in her opening scene.

"Change into this,"

Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm _breaking you out_ ," Bailey grinned, bouncing a little as she went on to explain her plan, "I wanted to spend New Year's with you, but you had told me about your parents' super exclusive party and about how you and your brother were on house arrest, so I decided to come up with a heist to break you out so we could be together. First you need a disguise so we can sneak past all the party people."

"As cute as this is, it might be hard to sneak me out," Skye offered with a gentle smile at her girlfriend's antics, "my dad keeps a sharp eye on everything and my mom will spot me a mile away."

For some reason, it only makes Bailey smile wider.

"Do you trust me?"

"Always,"

"I've got it covered," 

Skye shook her head and looked down at the dress again before looking up at Bailey. Her girlfriend's green eyes held so much light and excitement that it felt impossible for Skye to say no. Skye sighed and closed her laptop, prompting an excited squeal from her blonde partner in crime.

"Ok, but you gotta turn around."

Bailey thought for a moment before she turned bright red and turned so she faced the wall. Skye shook her head before pulling off her black and red sweater. In the quiet of the room the music and voices become more prevalent, however they felt far away, like her and Bailey were the only things that really existed. 

"You can look now," Bailey turned slowly at the sound of Skye's voice, "but I'm not sure just a dress will keep my parents from spotting me."

"Nope! But I have another trick up my sleeve." 

Bailey clapped her hands and dug through the bag, pulling out a boater hat and a jar filled with a thick black concoction.

"It's a temporary hair color wax, Clint thought about using it during _The Tempest_ but decided against it. As much as I love your red hair, it makes you easy to spot if someone's looking for you. You won't be as easy to spot with say, black hair."

Skye hummed, impressed with how thoroughly her girlfriend had thought into this scheme of hers.

"You thought of everything,"

"I binged all of _The Heist_ to prepare for this!"

Skye smiled fondly as she watched her girlfriend struggle slightly to open the jar. Bailey applied the thick black wax on her hands, rubbing her hands together for a few seconds to spread the concoction thinly over her palms before turning to her girlfriend.

"C'mere."

Bailey spent the next few minutes working the wax into Skye's hair. The blonde hummed as her fingers ran through the locks until the wax colored Skye's hair and absorbed until her hair was left light and soft again under Bailey's fingertips, temporarily stained pitch black instead of it’s usual copper toned red. 

Skye closed her eyes as Bailey's fingers run through her hair and massage against her scalp. The light tune of Bailey's humming drowned out every other noise of the house until it felt like Bailey was the only other person in the world. Had that been true, it wouldn't have been a bad world to live in.

"Done!"

"So, how do I look. Should I dye my hair for real next time?"

Skye looked up, catching Bailey's eyes as she seemed to think over the question.

"I don't know, I love the red but the black is pretty stunning too. I might not be the best to ask since I always think you look beautiful."

Bailey sets the boater on Skye's head with a smile.

"Phase one complete. Ready for phase two?"

"Lead the way."

Bailey's smile could leave Skye weak. They packed up a change of clothes for Skye and started towards the door. The blonde took Skye's hand as they quietly navigated through the labyrinth of hallways. Bailey's hand was warm and made Skye feel lighter as true freedom came more within her grasp.

Within minutes that lightness is replaced with a familiar anxiety as they move through the pool of executives and businessmen. The air smelled like expensive champagne and mixed spices as hired staff carried around trays of food. Skye held Bailey's hand tighter, afraid to lose her in the mass of people.

Bailey met her eyes, offering Skye a sweet smile that tethered the two together, keeping her from falling victim to her own anxieties. Skye felt safer within a moment of meeting Bailey's eyes, the quiet promise those eyes offered cut through the haze enough for Skye to focus more on the task at hand.

The crowd was easy to cut through and no one seemed to notice the two girls who didn't belong. Skye could taste the freedom awaiting her until they turned the corner to the front door.

Skye stopped dead, pivoting on her foot to pull Bailey against her into the crowd waltzing across the main floor to soft music. Bailey met her eyes as her hand come up to Skye's shoulder while the other stayed interlocked with Skye's. Skye wrapped her arm around Bailey's waist, stepping back in time with the couples dancing around them.

Her father stood in a hushed argument with the bouncer at the door. They couldn't get that close, her father would recognize her. Skye thought for a moment, stepping in time with the dancers around them as she watched them out of the corner of her eye. Bailey followed, trusting Skye to lead and keeping her pace to ensure they blended with the dancers.

"Kitchen," Skye whispered after a moment of thought. The kitchen would be mostly empty besides the waiters working the event. The back door would be unguarded. Bailey smiled as the two moved through the room towards the entrance to the kitchen. 

"Attention everyone!"

The two jump at the sound of Loretta Crandall's voice. Bailey mis-stepped, slamming her knee into Skye's and apologizing profusely afterwards as Skye's mother started speaking to the guests.

"It's just about time for the countdown! Everyone ready?"

As everyone's attention was on the large screen playing the ball drop in New York City, Skye turned and cut sharply towards the kitchen, pulling Bailey with her.

"Ten"

They move quietly as to not startle the buzzed adults around them. 

"Nine"

The crowd refuses to move for them, adults too transfixed on the display before them.

"Eight"

Bailey gave her a tug, pulling Skye past the thicker mass of people and towards the edges of the crowd.

"Seven"

Skye looks back, seeing her mom preoccupied with being the center of attention as they slipped into the kitchen.

"Six"

The kitchen is empty, the staff seemed to scatter into the main rooms to watch the ball with the rest of the party.

"Five."

Bailey glanced back for a moment to make sure no one saw them slip through.

"Four"

Skye doesn't waste any more time swinging the back door open, the cool air danced against her skin, teasing the freedom that lay just beyond.

"Three"

"Skye,"

Bailey's voice interrupted her thoughts for a second as she slipped out onto the back deck with Bailey on her heels.

Skye couldn't hear her, the freedom is intoxicating and she had the desire to run as fast as she could. She's already off the deck and half way across the yard before Bailey's voice stopped her.

"Two"

Bailey's smile is so much more captivating in freedom. Her eyes sparkle with adrenaline and she pulled Skye close. The entire house faded into oblivion as Bailey's free hand slipped through Skye's hair and tangle against the back of her head pulling her closer.

"One," the single word is whispered against Skye's lips as Bailey closed the gap. Her lips are soft and warm against Skye's. Skye wrapped her arms around Bailey's waist, pulling her flush against her body and deepening the kiss. She felt Bailey's now freed hand move slowly up her arm before resting against Skye's shoulder.

The two pull away slightly, Bailey's breath danced across Skye's face as the taste of her strawberry lip gloss clung to Skye's lips. Skye ran her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting the traces of Bailey still there.

"Happy New Year," Bailey breathed into the air between them before they came together simultaneously in another kiss.

Bailey hummed into the kiss as Skye nipped at her bottom lip.

The sounds of crashing alerted the two that they were still in Crandall territory. The two parted and dashed through the remainder of the backyard laughing like maniacs as they hit the main road.

"Mission success!" Bailey cheered, her smile bright and contagious,"Now for our next mission."

"Next mission?"

"Breakfast! Operation Pancakes is a go!"

"Breakfast now? It's midnight."

"Yup! Its tradition. Just as the New Year arrives we all sit down and have our first breakfast together," Bailey explained as she took Skye's hand in her own, "I wanted you to be there with us."

"That… feels like a family thing, I don't want to be in the way."

"You won't be." Bailey's voice is soft as she drew Skye close again, rubbing her nose against hers in an eskimo kiss, "you're part of my family. I want you there. I promise it won't be awkward, Erin's there too so please don't feel like you don't belong there because you do."

Skye's left speechless. The air around them grew warm in the sincerity of Bailey's words. Skye felt tears gather in her eyes as Bailey pulled away slightly, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before pulling back to look her in the eye.

"Operation: Pancakes?"

"Operation: Pancakes."


End file.
